Poems from the Sailor Scouts
by SerenBunny
Summary: Poems and a song or two that I made that I think the Sailor Scouts relate to! Chapter 7 is Hotaru with a prayer of life. Ironic, dontcha think? Read and Review please!
1. Sailor Jupiter

**New AN:** HEY GUYS! Hope you all like the new layout!

**Title:** Poems from the Sailor Scouts  
**Chapter:** 1 - Lita  
**Rating:** G  
**Main Character:** Lita, Sailor Jupiter**

* * *

Original AN:**

By KAR. Wrote this one after a fight with one of my mates back in August 2002.**

* * *

Friends**

Friends, who needs them?  
If you do why?  
Because there they're when you need them  
They can keep you secret  
Safe from the world

I had them once  
Then they left,  
Became my enemy  
Or just left me alone when things got tough

Friends, who needs them?  
If you do why?  
Because there they're when you need them  
They can keep you secret  
Safe from the world

But they tell them,  
And don't keep them secret any more  
But if they keep them  
How long will they keep them for?

Friends, who needs them?  
If you do why?  
Because there they're when you need them  
They can keep you secret  
Safe from the world

If some thing happens to you  
If you get up set  
Will they understand?  
Or leave you standing there?

Friends, who needs them?  
If you do why?  
Because there they're when you need them  
They can keep you secret  
Safe from the world

If you like a guy  
Will they understand?  
Or will they tell him  
And make you cry?

Friends, who needs them?  
If you do why?  
Because there they're when you need them  
They can keep you secret  
Safe from the world

If they stand by you  
Thought thick and thin  
They are your true friends  
And will stay that way  
Until the end

Friends, who needs them?  
If you do why?  
Because there they're when you need them  
They can keep you secret  
Safe from the world

But if they don't  
Will you care?  
If they leave you standing there?  
Will you care?

Friends, who needs them?  
If you do why?  
Because there they're when you need them  
They can keep you secret  
Safe from the world

Will you care?  
If they hurt you?  
Will you care?  
If they don't?

Friends, who needs them?  
If you do why?  
Because there they're when you need them  
They can keep you secret  
Safe from the world

Will you care?  
Will you care?  
Oh...will you care?

* * *

Please can you remember to **review**! 


	2. Sailor Mars

**AN:** Hope you guys like the new layout of my fics!

**Title:**Poems from The Sailor Scouts  
**Chapter:** 2 - What Makes Me Who I Am?  
**Rating:** R  
**Main Character:** Raye Hino, Sailor Mars

* * *

  
What Makes Me Who I Am?

My mum and dad where alive  
Guess you wouldn't of guessed  
We'll they are  
But when we get together we act so differently

My councillor suggested I wrote my feelings down and so I did.  
Sometimes  
Sometimes I just want to kill her  
Kill myself too

Tears stream down my face in anger  
At her  
At me  
But there aimed at my fucking parents

Who think they can help by trying to stop a problem but they don't realise  
That are the problem!

I want to kill them!  
I want to kill them all!  
I want to fucking murder them!  
Get rid of there bodies

First I would strangle my mother  
Then shoot my father  
I would toss my sisters body in the sacred fire  
I would leave my grand father

He cares for me  
Tries to help  
Stays out of my way  
I want to kill them!

Every one of them!

And then stop the pain  
By killing my self  
Grab a packet or two of my mum's tables  
Put then in a glass of water then down the lot

But I can't

I could  
I would  
I should  
I will

But when  
I don't know

But I will  
The poem make's me realise the feelings that I have deep down in side

The rage  
The burning passion  
That's what helps me be who I am!

It helps me be Raye Hino

Priestess of Cherry Hill Temple  
Princess of the planet Mars  
The sailor scout know as Sailor Mars  
The fiery friend to all of my friends

* * *

Remember to **review**!


	3. All of the Scouts

**New AN: **HEY GUYS! Hope you all like the new layout!

**Title: **Poems from the Sailor Scouts  
**Chapter:** 3 - All  
**Rating: G**  
**Main Character:** All girls.  
**

* * *

Original AN: **This is something I think that any of the girls could think when they are battling a very powerful eveil bad guy.

* * *

**Why Do I Try?**

Why do I try  
When I know I shall fail?

Why do I stand  
When I know I will fall?

Who am I to try  
Will I ever be anything if I try or not?

When will I be anything if I try or not?  
Probably not

When I try  
I fail

When I push harder  
I push too hard

When I try and win  
I lose

When I try  
I always fail

When I mean to say some thing good  
I say something bad

When I argue  
I give in

When I try and protect others  
I end up hurt

When I try and do good  
I do bad

When I fight the bad guys  
They win and I loose but why?

Why do I try?  
Why don't I give up and stop?  
Why don't I die?

Because I am told

Why die when I can live?

Why loose when I can win?

Why fall when I can stand?

Why fail when I can prevail?

Why not try when I can?

* * *

**Review** please! 


	4. Sailor Saturn

**New AN:** HEY! This is me just geting round to fixing up all of my fics, changing some details etc, adding disclaimers and all that so I hope you guys like the changes!

**Title:** Poems from the Sailor Scouts  
**Chapter: **4 - Saturn  
**Rating:** PG - 13  
**Main Characters: **Saturn

* * *

**Original AN:** I have never seen any episodes with Sailor Saturn in them but I have read a lot about her character on the internet and talked to my sister about it also and from what I get she is: young, is shy and has a deadly power and can also heal.

If anyone can give me a web addy with a better bio for her then could you plz either e-mail it to me or just put it in a review **hint hint**.

Also this has no set verse and don't forget to read a poem that **SachiNyoko** wrote which she says I inspired her to write.

Oh my ego is BIG!

LOL!

And also remember that these are poems that I write because I have been inspired to write and if you are inspired to write, draw or what ever, don't let any one stop you from expressing your self!

* * *

**Dark  
Weird  
That's how people see me  
That's how I see my self some times.**

Dark  
The way I think  
And also fell  
Weird

Cuz I have hardly  
If any  
Friends  
People see me as this kid

Who is strange  
And can heal  
Sometimes they think that I'm not all there  
And even think I act like this for a dare

But what they don't see  
Is what I used to be  
My life changed  
For better or for worse

You can figure out  
Within this verse  
When I met my friends  
The world changed for me

It got lighter  
From the dark  
It changed  
And I changed with it too

But sometimes I wished I hadn't  
But sometimes that thought isn't true

* * *

  
And remember to please review!

I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
V!


	5. Serena and Darien

**Title:** Say Those Words  
**Genre:** Poetry/Romance  
**Feedback:** Yes please!  
**Dedication:** My second boyfriend who I now notice, 2 years after breaking up, that I do love him.

**A/N:**Its more a song than a poem but can be taken with either two if the second last line is changed but anyway read and review please!

* * *

Say those words  
That makes me walk on air  
And make me float higher  
Than the clouds

Let you're feelings be the same  
Oh please!  
Let those feelings that I hold for you  
Be the same you feel for me!

Say those words  
That makes me walk on air  
And make me float higher  
Than the clouds

So what do you say?  
Will you say those words?  
Please say you will  
Or will you not say them at all?

Say those words  
That makes me walk on air  
And make me float higher  
Than the clouds

I don't think you feel the same,  
But if you do,  
I wanna share my feelings,  
With you

Say those  
That makes me walk on air  
And make me float higher  
Than the clouds

OK here I go!  
I love you  
And I'll say it again  
Until you see my feelings.

Say those words  
That makes me walk on air  
And make me float higher  
Than the clouds

I love you  
But do you feel  
The same way  
That I do?

Say those words  
That makes me walk on air  
And make me float higher  
Than the clouds

Will you repeat?  
What I just said?  
Or do you not  
Feel the way I feel for you?

Say those words  
That makes me walk on air  
And make me float higher  
Than the clouds

You said them  
So try and try  
To get me down  
From the clouds

Say those words  
That makes me walk on air  
And make me float higher  
Than the clouds

Say those words  
That makes me walk on air  
And make me float higher  
Than the clouds  
And make me float higher  
Than the clouds  
And make me float hiiiiigher  
Than the clouds.

* * *

By SerenBunny  
S2.  
Hi again! This is a song that I wrote in 2001. It's not my only song but it's the best one I can find just now! My muses have left me since I have my first exam tommorow I thought I should post some stuff lol. Please review! 


	6. Rini

**Title:** Laughter.  
**Rating:** K  
**Warnings:** It's a happy one! Run for the hills!  
**Time line:** Just after Rini gets back from Ruby  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon, but I do own this poem.  
**Word Count: **250

* * *

"Laughter. 

Laughter is the key to unlock the doors  
To open all windows

It's the universal currency  
Not just through different lands  
But through different worlds

The one thing people understand

Or most people anyway!

Is laughter

Good, clean laughter

If we don't have laughter what do we have?

Tears - of joy  
Smiles - of fun  
Nodding - in affirmation

Some way or another all those who hear it know its true strength!

To heal  
To make light of a situation  
To show feelings  
To help others become more happy

And most of all

Defeat the darkness  
When it is at its bleakest."

Rini looked at her poem and placed it next to the large poster behind her door of all the sailor scouts, plus Tuxedo mask and Luna, Artimes and Diana.

She'd been trying to put onto paper why everyone always saw the scouts laughing.

Now she knew.

It was to help keep evil at bay, by shinning more light into their eyes and proving that even in the darkest of situation; a little laugh can go a long way and restart the hope that was stalled in their hearts.

* * *

_SerenBunny:_ Well I thought I should update this and its marked as COMPLETE unless I add more scouts hehe. 


	7. Hotaru

I have posted this on fictionpress, but I think it fits the image that has been created of Sailor Saturn, Hotaru. Please review!

* * *

Lord I ask you of you many things  
Things close to my heart  
But the most important thing I ask of you  
Is to help me with my strength, path, knowledge, self and heart. 

The strength to love  
The strength to live  
The strength to give my love  
The strength to help others live

Lord I ask you to show me the path

The path of salvation  
The path of light  
The path of happiness  
The path I'm supposed to take

I know I may stray  
I know I might turn away  
I know you will lever leave me  
I know you will always care

Help me to help others  
Help me to help my self  
Help me to change the life of ones I love  
Help me to change the life of those I meet

My heart may physically be small  
And fragile to boot  
But I know with each person I meet  
That it grows in space and in strength

I thank you for my family  
I thank you for my chance to change something small  
I thank you for the light you create in this world  
And I thank you for being you  
And making me, me

Amen


End file.
